As non-renewable energy resources are being depleted and energy costs become increasingly more expensive and volatile, consumers continue to seek out ways to reduce their energy consumption and energy costs. Many energy systems (e.g., energy-consuming or energy-producing systems) allow users to establish automated schedules that dictate how and when the energy systems should be used. For example, a heating and cooling system may allow a user to set temperatures for different times of day, such as a “wake” time and temperature, an “away” time and temperature, a “return” time and temperature, and a “sleep” time and temperature. At the predetermined times the system adjusts to the predetermined temperatures. However, these systems require a user to both configure them properly and, more importantly, adjust the times and temperatures to adapt to changing needs and concerns with respect to energy consumption or production. These systems do not take into account the amount of energy used, or the cost of the energy used. An intelligent system for adapting to changing energy costs and energy needs while achieving user goals with respect to energy consumption or production and costs is desired.